


air conditioner spoilers

by cryingat7am



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Post-Canon, look aki just wants what's best for haru, sometimes that means sucking him off/eating him out/fucking him into the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingat7am/pseuds/cryingat7am
Summary: He doesn't know how Haruki stayed single for so long, or how he didn't fall for him sooner. It's a shame on his part, and it's something he feels like he'll always be making up for.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	air conditioner spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> this... is one of my first and only Given fics, and 100% the first time writing these two! ugh!! i love them!!!
> 
> no betas (or even editing, whoops) and wonky mobile formatting.

It's the height of the summer when the old piece of crap air conditioner in their apartment noisily dies in the middle of the night. Akihiko knows, because while the noise hadn't disturbed him, he woke up half-stripped and drenched in sweat. Great.

Uenoyama (and by extension Mafuyu) dropped by on request to help him look at it. The younger man and him somehow broke it more, and now it won't even blow any temperature of air. The next day he calls the landlord, and the bastard can't be bothered to send anyone out until next week. Next fucking WEEK.

Of course, as scheduled, Haruki is back before then. It's when he was supposed to be back, but the air conditioner was supposed to be, uh. You know, working.

But now it's distinctly NOT working, and Akihiko is having the fucking worst time resisting lifting his shirt to dry his face. Or taking the shirt off all together. Because, see, the thing is. 

The thing about it is he might've impulsively had his nipples pierced? While Haruki was gone. He'd always wanted to, but he thought about maybe surprising his boyfriend. No thought to how said boyfriend would feel about nipple piercings, mind you. 

But the point is, he'd wanted to make the reveal a "thing", and at this rate it's just going to come out in no meaningful way.

God, his life fucking sucks.

Especially when he thinks he's sneakily drying his face of sweat and right in the middle he hears the door and Haruki's greeting interrupted by a scandalized noise.

"WH-WHAT ARE THOSE." Wow, is that a new octave?

"... Nipples? Sorry if they're offending you."

"N-NO, THAT—" Haruki realizes he's yelling and the door's still open. He fixes both of those. And picks up the bags he'd dropped. Hopefully no eggs. 

"Wh-WHEN did you get them pierced?!"

"While you were at your folks'." Akihiko continues, knowing Haruki's just going to keep asking one question at a time. "Wanted to a while, 'n thought I'd surprise you."

"Surprised is right..." Haruki grumbles, casting him an unamused look before he sighs and his shoulders go limp. "... Help me with the groceries, first."

"...... 'Kay."

\---

After putting the food away while pointedly pretending like the previous encounter hadn't happened, they eat a light lunch at Haruki's urging in an attempt to stall. That's fine. He has to fight his impatience, even now, but the other deserves it if nothing else. 

"Okay I can't stop thinking about them please for the love of God just show me already," Haruki breaks down exasperatedly in the middle of the show they're watching. Huh. He was beginning to make peace with waiting forever.

Rather than give the other man a choice, or a chance, Akihiko leans back into the couch and heavily drags his not-beer-holding hand up his chest, snagging the hem of his shirt and taking it up with him. He sees the way Haruki's eyes follow, glued. Good, that's a relief. Sometime he worries, and he really doesn't want to fuck this up.

"There y'go, Haru," he purrs, the alcohol in his system more obvious. And here he was thinking he didn't feel a thing. "First impressions?"

"They match... your other piercings."

"... Yyyep."

"You said first impressions," Haruki grumbles. "Did they hurt?"

"I mean, as much as any piercing would, I guess?" Akihiko shrugs. "They hurt somewhere between my tongue and my cartilage."

He watches Haruki wrinkle his nose at that, unconsciously leaning closer. Or, he assumes it's unconscious.

"... You can touch 'em, y'know. They're pierced not diseased," Akihiko huffs in amusement with a sliver of a smile. 

It looks like all Haruki wanted was permission, because his hand immediately lifts so he can brush his finger tips over his nipples, already sensitive and even more so now that they're healing. The shudder and heated breath catch his boyfriend's attention, which he avoids by clamping his eyes shut as his cheeks burn. It's not like he's in his 20's with tons of experience or anything.

He hears the soft whimper that escapes Haruki and the next moment hair's tickling his chest as there's a wet heat that's totally engulfing his left nipple.

"H-hnn...!"

Akihiko shakily drains the rest of his beer, crunching the can and tossing it aside before his hand cups the back of Haruki's neck firmly and the other loose twists in his own shirt where he still holds onto it. When the other man begins attempting to fumble into his lap, he holds the fabric between his teeth to use the newly freed hand to get his boyfriend on top of him. It remains anchored there at Haruki's hip, using it to pull their hips together as he rocks against the other. 

Haruki groans, the noise and vibrations cause Akihiko's hips to jerk, and he forces his eyes open to look down at his boyfriend, breathing heavily. 

Then he'a not breathing at all, for a moment. There's a thin trail of spit as Haruki pulls away and his eyes are glazed, hazy and heated as he already looks so blissed out.

"Fuck, Haru," Akihiko groans with a low growl, flipping Haruki down on his back onto the couch. 

Before he's even caught up and settled he's leaning down to kiss his boyfriend absolutely senseless, tongue and all. He can't stand that blank, horny dazed stare. It's like Haruki's too riled up to even bother thinking. Maybe he'll wreck him hard enough that he won't be able to think even if he wanted.

When they part briefly for the minimum amount of air, Haruki lifts himself just enough to strip and toss his dampening shirt. The brief flash of clenching abs he gets does something to him, and rather than return to the kiss Akihiko presses two fingers past Haruki's lips and the other moans loudly around them, immediately treating them no different than his cock.

"Fuuuck, Haru," Akihiko groans low and ragged against Haruki's ear as he sloppilylaps the shell of it. He can't stop how he grinds his leg between Haruki's, against his obvious hard-on. "Y'feel so good, y'know that? All of you. I dunno what I want more..."

He continues as he makes a mess of Haruki's neck, next, sure to leave a littering of bruises to-be, "Your mouth on my cock...? Or your ass around my cock...? So hard to decide, you'll look so pretty either way."

Haruki breathes a pleasured sob, legs scrambling to clumsily attempt hooking around his hips to pull him down against the other. 

"Aki," Haruki pants after turning his head to dislodge Akihiko's fingers. "Please, it's been weeks."

"Fuck, you're so desperate," Akihiko manages as he begins trying to get Haruki's jeans open. "I dunno if staying here or convincing you to let me come next time would be better."

"We're not fucking in my parent's house, if that's what you're thinking," Haruki says, point-blank as he pushes both his jeans and boxers off his hips.

"Then other things," Akihiko comes back with, shrugging, as he scoots back and leans down to take half of Haruki's cock in his mouth to demonstrate an example of said 'things'. 

Haruki jerks with a surprised gasp, and he pulls off with a soft suckle around the head before scattering open-mouth kisses down the length. He pays brief attention to the other's balls before unabashedly digging in to eat his boyfriend the fuck out. Does he super want to? Kind of. More than anything is he wants this ass, though, and he has no idea where any lube is. 

"M-mhn!"

"Said no fucking at your parents'," Akihiko breathes, lapping a heavy stripe up Haruki's perineum and balls. "But you kept yourself ready for me?"

"That's...! H... how do...?!"

Akihiko chuckles, pressing his fingers against Haruki's mouth again. "'Cause..."

Once they're all slick and dripping, Akihiko easily slips the digits straight into Haruki, almost all of the way in first go. His boyfriend's cock jumps and there's pre-cum on his stomach. 

"Look at how easy that was, after all this time," Akihiko purrs into Haruki's ear, rutting his clothed hard-on against his boyfriend's as he fingers him, making absolutely sure everything's good to go.

"'S hot, thinkin' 'bout you tryin' to quietly fuck yourself after everyone's gone to bed," he keeps going, knowing how sensitive Haruki's ears are, how sensitive he is to his voice and to the dirty talk. "Or did you have to wait 'til you bathed? Use the shower head on your cock while your fingers were up your ass? Ahh, now I'm jealous I wasn't in on this... Call me, next time?"

"Y-yeah... F-fuck, yeah, I... I will, I... I w-wanted to, this... this last time, but I... I lost m-my nerve..."

"God damn it, Haru," Akihiko groans, removing his fingers and pushing the waist band of his sweats down just enough. "D'ya mind if—"

Haruki's hand is down between them and guiding his cock to the other's asshole before he can finish speaking, and he's soaked in enough pre-cum that he can just slide all the way home in one motion.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck," Akihiko murmurs breathlessly as he presses impossibly deeper and can only rock forward in shallow grinds, not wanting to pull back yet. "Haru. Haruki."

"Aki," Haruki whines and sounds on the verge of tears. "'M already so close, you t-tease."

"Shit..."

How the hell is he supposed to NOT grab Haruki tight by the hips and fuck him senseless into the couch cushions when he sounds like that? When he fucking looks like that...? Jesus Christ, he's too fucking hot. He doesn't know how Haruki stayed single for so long, or how he didn't fall for him sooner. It's a shame on his part, and it's something he feels like he'll always be making up for.

Haruki's yanking hard at his hair as he frantically and aggressively marks up the other's neck with a variety of hickeys as his sweet, breathless cries climb in octaves. He distantly hears the couch scrape the floor as he plants a foot on the ground to give his boyfriend the finale he deserves, pinning both of his hands to the arm of the couch. 

"Haruki... God, fuck... Y-you're so, hah, you're so fucking beautiful and you're mine and I love you so fucking much—"

"A-Aki...!!"

"Shit!!"

Akihiko just about comes the hardest he's ever came in his life. Things go white,

black, fuzzy, muffled. He's panting raggedly, blearily aware he's still moving on instinct as he rides out his high. Haruki cries out, desperate, and Aki blindly reaches down to jerk his boyfriend off through his own orgasm. 

He barely remembers much after, and when able to focus again they're snuggled up on the couch. Haruki only has his boxer briefs, while Akihiko's still got his sweatpants. Which is fair, there's nothing else underneath. 

"That was the best sex," he mumbles half-awake. "We need to take more trips away from each other."

"Oh, and I THOUGHT you missed me, hm...?"

"Well, duh." Akihiko scoffs, tugging Haruki more into his chest to prove a point, nuzzling his nose into the other's longer hair. "I said more trips, not trips all the time."

"Mmph. Suuureee..."

"You're lucky a post-fuck cuddle is exactly what I need right now," Akihiko mumbles, yawning after, adjusting to really get comfortable. "Else I'd getcha."

"'Getcha'?"

"Mmmhm," is all Akihiko supplies. "... So, take it you like the piercings, then?"

The grumbling and Haruki fussily wiggling over so he has to be spooned is worth it to have his boyfriend home, finally. Even if it really is too fucking hot to cuddle. But, what the fuck ever.

They can bathe later and maybe try out that thing with the shower head. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for making it to the end! feel free to lmk if there's anything else for this series you'd like to see me write!! i'm so invested, but no idea what to do...


End file.
